


Piegi

by deanmon



Series: Mystrade Drabbles [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Mycroft's Freckles
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 23:18:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7733701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanmon/pseuds/deanmon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>– Mam nadzieję, że wiesz, co tym sposobem osiągnąłeś – przemówił Mycroft zaspanym głosem.</p><p>– Po części taki był plan – odpowiedział z dzikim uśmiechem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Piegi

Wylegiwali się w łóżku, jak zawsze podczas leniwych poranków, kiedy to żaden kryminalista nie biegał bezkarnie po ulicach Londynu, a Anglia aktualnie nie potrzebowała ratunku. Rzadko mogli sobie pozwolić na takie wygody, lecz gdy już im się udało – korzystali bez zastanowienia.

Greg obudził się wyjątkowo wcześniej niż Mycroft. Brytyjski Rząd leżał na brzuchu, a głowę odwróconą miał w kierunku przeciwnym od Grega, zasłoniętą jedną ręką. Jego nagie plecy unosiły się i opadały rytmicznie i Greg nie mógł powstrzymać ciepłego uśmiechu. Praktycznie całe ciało Mycrofta pokryte było piegami; jego ramiona, jego plecy, jego nogi, a nawet linia czoła tuż przy ciemnych włosach. Greg był z siebie bardzo dumny, że tylko jemu przypadł zaszczyt oglądania piegów pana Holmesa – spod idealnie skrojonego, trzyczęściowego garnituru nikt nie był w stanie dostrzec ciemnych plamek, którymi matka natura postanowiła usłać jego ciało.

Promienie słoneczne wpadały do pomieszczenia przez delikatnie uchylone zasłony, oświetlając odkryte plecy Mycrofta. Piegów były tysiące, niektóre z nich, ciemniejsze od reszty, wyróżniały się na tle bladej skóry, tworząc istne konstelacje, niczym gwiazdy na firmamencie. Przejechał po nich palcem. Uwielbiał na nie patrzeć, uwielbiał odkrywać kolejne skupiska piegów na ciele Mycrofta i nie raz i nie dwa musiał pokonać chęć chwycenia do ręki długopisu i zagrania w „połącz kropki” na jego plecach. Palec zjechał niżej, wywołując tym samym u Mycrofta gęsią skórkę, co było dostatecznym oznajmieniem, że pan Holmes już nie spał. To nie powstrzymało Grega.

Jechał dalej, robiąc małe kółka wokół dołeczków na samym dole jego pleców. Mycroft wydał z siebie zrelaksowany dźwięk, czerpiąc z tej czynności tyle samo przyjemności, co Greg, dlatego detektyw przeniósł się wyżej. Łopatki obsypane piegami poruszyły się nieco i wtedy Mycroft obrócił się na drugi bok i spojrzał Gregowi w oczy. Na jego lewym policzku odbił się minimalny ślad poduszki.

– Mam nadzieję, że wiesz, co tym sposobem osiągnąłeś – przemówił Mycroft zaspanym głosem.

– Po części taki był plan – odpowiedział z dzikim uśmiechem.

W łóżku spędzili jeszcze pół godziny, decydując się na przyjemniejsze spędzanie wolnego od obowiązków poranka.


End file.
